


Everything has Changed

by locolotions



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crushes, Friendship/Love, M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones was bored. To him, his life was just too mundane. Then he met a new transfer student with beautiful green eyes and weird accent who sat on his usual seat on the school bus, he knew his life wouldn't be as boring as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking to the school bus with a yawn; it was another boring school day. Nothing amazing has happened to me, so I wanted something to happen. Maybe an accident or a fire— something interesting. Okay, that was cruel, but still, I was bored to death, and it was still 7.30 in the morning.

I went inside as usual, and the bus, like usual, was not crowded. Most of the kids at school went to school with their parents or by foot, but I didn’t. Actually, my mum said she doesn't mind dropping off me at school, but I prefered the school bus. I don’t know why. I just do.

I was going to my usual spot but then I realised someone was there. That was weird. No one ever sat there. It was like an unwritten rule that, that spot was mine. Unless it was someone new, then it was no surprise. But either way, I didn’t mind. 

“Hey, can I sit here?” I smiled to the boy; he visibly tensed and looked at me. His green eyes stared at me. He was a bit startled. “Sure…” he replied, barely audible. He then continued reading his book. “Oh man, thanks! Are you new here?” I asked as I took a seat beside him. He stopped reading again, and nodded. “Just transferred here.” His accent was funny. I thought it was British? English?

“Oh! What grade are you in? And, you’re from London? England? UK? Err… Scotland?” I was sure he was annoyed right now, but I was curious! And I'm glad my morning wasn't as boring I thought it would be. “I’m a junior, and I’m from London, yes. Not Scotland, I’m far from a Scotsman.” He chuckled softly. I was beyond embarrassed. But I realised there were freckles dusted on his nose. It was not that noticeable, though. And I had just realised how cute he was, especially when he smiled. His green eyes radiated warmness and he just looked so damn cute (I liked his eyes, really.)— and his accent. I'm starting to like the accent.

“I see, well, nice to meet ya! I’m the one and only, Alfred F. Jones, and you? I hope we’re in the same class.” I grinned. I really did hope. God, please let me share most of my class with him. “Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. I hope so too.” He smiled slightly, and then he continued reading his book.

I was not jealous of his book, seriously. Just because Arthur paid the book more attention than me it didn’t mean I was jealous! I was okay with it. And without realising it, we reached school. He stopped reading and closed the book. “Well, I think it’s time to go. Goodbye, Alfred. It was nice talking to you.” I nodded and went outside. We didn’t go to the school building together, though. Because I met my friends halfway and momentarily forgot about Arthur. When I realised this and looked behind, he was gone.

 

But I was sure I would meet him again, and I would be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo gonna make it multi-chapter, if I'm in a good mood.  
> Proofread by my wonderful friend, Valerie!  
> it was inspired from Everything has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alfred!”

I snapped back from my daydream and I noticed everyone was staring at me. I could see Mrs. Loungeville, my math teacher in front of the class, her arms folded and her face not amused in the slightest. “Is my class that boring to you that you can’t pay any attention?” Her heels rapidly tapped on the floor, some of the kids snickering, and I could see Matthew sighing.

  
“I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Loungeville, I didn't mean to.” I apologised. She didn't say anything and went back to explaining. I was bored, and I already learnt it, anyway! My mind suddenly wandered back to the cute Englishman that I met on the school bus. I wondered when I will be able to see him again. He read an old, kind of thick book, does that mean he will be in English class? I smiled as I thought about it. My next class was English and I couldn't wait for this oh so boring math class to end.

\--

I hurriedly went outside as soon as the bell rang, signalling that math was over. I ran as fast as possible (with some teacher yelling at me to stop running in the corridor, but who cares?). When I finally reached my English classroom, there was no one there except for Mr. Benson, my English teacher. He smiled at me when he saw me entering the class, slightly out of breath.

“Eager, aren't ya boy?” He laughed and fixed his glasses. “Hm, not really. Your class is boring.” I replied almost immediately. He gasped dramatically and shot me a not so threatening glare. “Young man, that’s very rude of you!” I laughed in return and went for my seat. I couldn't stop thinking about Arthur now. I hoped he would have English class now, maybe.

More students came and filled the class. I kept eyeing every student that came inside. But none had green eyes, cute wheat blond hair, and freckles. And Mr. Benson stood up, getting ready to start the class. I was sorely disappointed; maybe he had English for another period.

“Alright class, today we’re going to continue analysing Hamlet. But, before that,” He abruptly stopped talking and smiled at the door. “Kirkland, you can come in.” My ears perked up when Mr. Benson said “Kirkland.” There was only one Kirkland that I knew and by then my smile extended from ear to ear.

The classroom’s door opened and a boy walked in. Blonde, green eyes, and freckles on his nose. His cheeks were both a little bit red, maybe because he was embarrassed by everyone staring at him. But he was so cute I couldn't stop staring at him too.

“This is Mr. Arthur Kirkland, a transfer student from London. He moved here because of his father’s work, correct?” Mr. Benson asked the boy. He just nodded. “Mr. Kirkland here will be sitting… Ah yes, there, beside Alfred.” Mr. Benson pointed me, and I had just realised there was an empty seat beside me. I never knew there was one up until now. “Sure, Mr. Moore.” He replied politely, Mr. Benson just laughed and patted the boy. “Call me Benson. No need to get so formal.” Arthur laughed quietly and our gaze met. I smiled to him. He blushed even more but he went to his designated seat.

“We meet again.” I smiled widely.I was really happy that I finally met him again. “Yes, maybe it’s some kind of fate?” He chuckled, and dang wasn't he cute when he did. “If you need anything, just ask me! I know literally everything here. Good ol’ school...” He didn't smile, though. But he didn't frown either. But I'm pretty sure he’s happy, I just knew it.

Deep down, I knew Arthur and I would become really good friends, or maybe more than that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided to add a second chapter, because I'm in a good mood.  
> My dear friend, Valerie, proofread it! Thanks dude you're the best!


End file.
